riskofrain2fandomcom-20200214-history
Risk of Rain 2 Wiki:Wiki Research
This page serves as a landing page for all research jobs. As the game is quite new, not all secrets or even mechanics are known yet. This is an attempt to coordinate research efforts. Theories to look into will be posted here for you to research on. Please leave your findings in the comments! Documentation We need manpower to document all parts of the game. You can help out by researching and documenting your findings. * All of the pages in the category Stubs are currently incomplete and need to be worked on. * We need someone who can datamine to find the proc coefficients for all attacking skills in the game and add them to the Proc Coefficient page. Empirical data has been added for now but actual theoretical values would be nice to confirm these. Data has been added for Proc Coefficient, need a bit more research into huntress' special, and the page needs some more explanations of what these values mean. I'll get around to it, eventually. -Harb * It would be convenient to have a "How to Unlock" subsection on each item page that either explains how to unlock it or links to the achievement that unlocks it. Players who want to unlock an item will probably first check that item's page. - Could add a "strategy guide" that details how to unlock achievements, or add a separate page for each achievement (may be unecessary) * Environment Log Data Foundsites are not all documented yet in the wiki. We need screenshots and directions. * Monster Elite Colorings are not all documented yet. * It is not yet fully documented which Monster spawns where and when (First Loop, second loop etc.) in an environment. * effective item stack sizes are not known for all items or are not verified yet * Dr. Terrible secret Boss is not verified yet * it is not documented yet how much of an item can be held at maximum - 2147483647, and then item overflows and resets to 1. * We still need screenshots of all types of storage in the game * A Moment, Fractured environment seems to not be fully explored yet - Fully explored essentially, third item impossible to reach * we probably still haven't found all secret bosses and need them plus documentation * I have confirmed that we players have one shot protection: A single hit can't do more than 90% of your combined max health+shield. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogd_Qp6wo2k. I'm unsure where to put it. -Harbingerofme. This should definitely be mentioned in Health and Shield pages if the mechanic is confirmed to work for both. I'll start working on it. -jay * If we dig code and find damage falloff formula, damage radius will be accessible through testing. (though the latter could be achieved via code digging as well) ~~~~ *level 1 character maximum DPS (single target, in-game test vs theory) (critical hits are ignored): **Artificer ~ 110/s ***theory (307.7% + 171.4% + 100% + 550%) * 12 = 135.5/s ***highly inaccurate as Utility misses a lot. Attack Speed should not affect Artificer's damage output much **Commando ~ 58.6/s ***theory (450% + (230% - 450% * 0.5) / 3 + 0% + (600% - 450% * 1) / 9) * 12 = 56.2/s ***Both Secondary and Special cools while animating. (both of them nearly won't contribute to DPS lol) Beware that Phase Round halts Suppressive Fire. ***https://www.desmos.com/calculator/odvheq7t1x **Engineer ~ 39.6/s (turret excluded) ***Primary, always hold: 2s charge finish (7th beep, first beep charges 2), 3s to force release charge, 3.75sVerify start second charge. ***Secondary, 0.4s animation ***theory (290.9% + (3000% - 290.9% * 4) / 80) * 14 = 43.9/s ***Utility ~ 39.4/s(test) 0.34s per shotVerify theory 39.1/s ***theory include turrets: 122.1 ***https://www.desmos.com/calculator/9irjzal9wc **Huntress ***Primary seems to have a chance to hit twice in one animation loop? ~0.62s ***Laser Glaive: 1.1s ***Blink: 0.3s ***Arrow Rain: 0.55s (ends right after you deploy) **Mercenary ~ 57.6/s ***Laser Sword: 2.1s ***Whirlwind: 0.5s ***Blinding Assault: 0.5s ***Eviscerate: ~1.1s **MUL-T ~104.6/s ***Auto-Nailgun Burst: 360%, ~0.9s, 44/s normal: 60%, ~0.075s, 88/s ***Rebar Puncher 600%, 1.8s, 36.7/s ***Blast Canister: ~0.7s animation ***Transport Mode: lasts 2s, won't cool while activated. have no animation ***Retool: 0.75s Extra Miscellaneous information that's been discussed on discord (Credit: Harb, Blank, Seud, Meowakin & others) * Paradox's Spreadsheet * Health & Damage are decimals * Damage taken can not be greater than (max health + max shield) * 0.9 * Burn deals 1% max health per second per stack, capped at 5% * Health regen heals after enough frames have passed to heal 1 * Corpsebloom heals every 200ms * * 94 (±1?) is the level cap ** https://dotnetfiddle.net/vJ52hp - Seud ** Exp Required for level 20 * 1.55 ^ (level - 2) ** Total exp required for level 20 * (1 - 1.55 ^ (level - 1)) / (1 - 1.55) * Happiest Mask can create multiple ghosts from one kill? (Sticky bomb dealing final damage with a second sticky still attached & Silence Between Two Strikes?) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S20j2kPsUtQ * Predatory Instincts additional stacks only allow for +2 max stacks instead of +3? * Cautious Slug, Titanic Knurl & passive health regen benefit from Rejuvenation Rack ** Corpsebloom does not benefit from these & does not block their healing * 40 monsters can spawn max, under normal conditions ** Up to 8 TP bosses can spawn past the 40 limit ** "Combat shrines simply transfer a very large amount of credits to a director and force a specific monster. So they should not spawn if map is full" - Seud * "the hard cap on block chance is 99.9999997% with tougher times" - Blank * Game timesteps in 60. No matter your framerate. * "The most enemies that can spawn at once by a single director is 3 elites & 5 normals, with the exception of the director getting enough credits to spawn another after the first spawn started but before it fails a spawn" - Paradox & Seud * tooCheapLimit "max multiplier is only 24 if it can be elite else it's 4" - Seud * Monsters can die from fall damage * TP Boss health is (baseHealth + (levelHealth * (level - 1))) * playersAlive * Teleporter charge time is 90s ** "The charge each tick is multiplied by playersInside/playersLiving" - Seud * Harb's Damage write-up https://pastebin.com/raw/tQpFneWE * Gasoline stacks increase the duration of the burn to deal more damage rather than deal increased damage over the base duration * Brittle Crown gives crowns * 2 * coeff gold ** "brittlecrown takes the raw damage before one shot protection" - Harb * Huntress' Arrow Storm ticks every 0.5s * "Most procs do damage equal to the formula: min(hitDamage+(basedmg*multiplier-1), hitdamage*multiplier)" - Harb * Survivor turn rates: 720 for all, 360 for arti, 320 for MUL-T (Activating transport mode will move in the direction you're holding) * If you lose a shield item you retain the bonus shield you had until taking damage * If you lose a Fuel Cell you retain the equipment charge until using the equipment * Monster log drop chance is 1% for normal enemies, 3% for bosses, does not drop on Drizzle, clovers work for this * "Newt has 500000 (+150000) health" - Paradox * "when a teleporter is charging, you're getting 73.3% rewards divided across 133% enemies" - Paradox * Health Regen: "enough time passed since last regen to make regen*time_passed > 1" - harb https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/565729054620385280/568264314956414978/unknown.png * Attack Speed increases animation speed & charge/tick rate for certain skills * Family event (2% chance) ** Golem - "WARNING The earth rumbles and groans with mysterious energies.." ** Jellyfish - "WARNING The air crackles and arcs.." ** Wisp - "WARNING The air begins to burn.." ** Beetle - "WARNING The ground begins to shift beneath you.." ** Imp - "WARNING A tear in the fabric of the universe.." ** Lemurian - "WARNING The ground's temperature begins to rise.." Director * moneyWave interval is 1s * "Credits granted are equal to the coeff multiplied by a stage dependent base credit. First stage has 0 enforced though" - Seud ** creditMultiplier * interval * (players+1)/2 * (1 + 0.4 * coeff) * When a Director is disabled, 40% of its current credits are transferred toa random director * When a new stage starts directs credits are set to 0? * Pre-spawned monsters have a rewardMultiplier of 0.0666 * Horde of Many (10% chance, does not pick champions) * "It has a retargetInterval which means that when it has spawned something on a plyer it can't do so again after a while" - Seud * Director CS ** "can ignroe the tooCheap limit" - Seud ** "chooses enemies woth less than its credit but more than 12 times their value" - Seud Seud: Alright, more spicy info on how the Combat Director works Seud: - There seems to be a limit of 40 monsters active at the same time. This is team-based, so allies like ghosts should not affect this. For obvious reasons, spawning TP bosses also ignore this limitation. Seud: There is a lot of code talking about "Ambushes" but it isn't called anywhere. Vesitigal code or planned feature ? You decide Seud: - Shrine of the mountain behavior is super simple : Each one adds +1 item per player to the rewards and +100% to the boss credits Seud: So with one shrine, the TP gets double credits and double items. Two shrines triple, etc Seud: - When activating TP, the game activates a bonus Director (Which I assume is responsible for the higher enemy spawn rate) as well as a boss director (Whose only purpose seems to be spawning the TP bosses). The boss director is given a number of credits equal to 600 * sqrt(coeff) * (1 + mountainShrinesActivated) Seud: So this means we can actually calculate depending on the difficulty how many bosses should spawn. Namely, in singleplayer, Very Hard should be the cutoff point for two (normal) bosses and HAHAHAHA for 3. Seud: - The way the normal Director(s) receive money is in waves. Just like some idle games, the director has a certain number of "generators" that regularly give it credit. Some generators give a little credit quickly, some give a lot slowly, but all generators have the same credit per second. I assume this is why spawns alternate between small groups or hordes and occasionally spawning big enemies. Seud: - Every generator have (has?) an interval determined at its creation. Every time this interval passes, the generator gives a number of credits to the Director equal to interval * (players+1)/2 * (1 + 0.4*coeff) Seud: From this we can infer that contrary to what I was thinking, coeff effect is linear on credits but not directly proportional, and player count directly influences spawnrate (+50% per player IN ADDITION to the effect on coeff) Seud: Only thing I need for that now is to know what's in the moneyWaveIntervals table to know how many generators there are and what intervals they can generate with Seud: Now, about the spawn rate aspect - this is pretty simple Seud: Every director has a "monsterSpawnTimer" that decrements with time. When it reaches 0, the Director will attempt a spawn (Unless the limit is reached). If it succeeds, it waits between 0.1s and 1s for the next spawn, else between 2.33 and 4.33. Seud: It is interesting to note that the director will keep trying to spawn the same card until it fails (Often because there is no longer enough credit available). Theoretically this could mean that with the exact wrong combination of numbers the game could start spawning a very large amount of a specific monster constantly although there are so many failsafes that this is unlikely. In practice, this means that when the director starts spawning stuff, the same enemies will spawn multiple times, starting with Elites then following up with normal enemies when the budget dries up. Worried About Ray: What's the max pack size of mobs Seud: In theory none, in practice 4 to 6 Seud: To reach the maximum pack size you'd need to have almost 24 times your monster cost in credits (The cutoff point for too weak). This would make the director attempt to first spawn 3 elites, then 5 or 6 normal enemies. If any spawn fails for any reason however, the wave will end Worried About Ray: 3 elites? Isnt x24 4 elites? Seud: Elites cost 6 times the monster base cost Seud: If you have enough credits for 4 elites (x24) the game will deem your monster too cheap and will skip it Worried About Ray: Yeah 6*4 Worried About Ray: Oh Seud: This is the dreaded cutoff Worried About Ray: Right Zarklord: Ie 23.99999 is the perfect point So, here's the writeup on how a spawn attempt works First, the Director selects a monster card. If last spawn was successful it keeps the same, otherwise it chooses another. A spawn card is a random monster card as well as an elite type. The director then makes 3 checks. If any fails, the spawn fails : - The card is valid (Monster can spawn on the current map, at the current stage, etc) - The director has enouh credits for the monster - The monster is not too cheap. A monster is too cheap if the director credits are more than 24x the monster value, or 4x if it cannot be elite. If the monster is still valid after these checks, the director selects an approriate location for the monster. If it cannot find one the spawn fails, although this should not happen often. If the director reaches this point, then the spawn is guaranteed. The director goes through these steps : - If this is a TP boss, create the BossGroup (Used to manage health bar and drop items when the group is defeated) - If the monster can spawn as an elite and the director has the credits for it (6x the value), prepare the monster as an elite using the type on the card : Multiply its HP by 4.7 and damage by 2, add its buff and multiply its cost by 6 - Pay for the monster (Deduct its cost from the director credit) - If this is a TP boss, multiply its HP by the amount of living players - Calculate the base rewards. They are equal to the monster cost * 0.2 * difficultyCoefficient. XP is equal to that value, gold to double that value. - Actually spawn the monster From this behavior, we can infer a lot of interesting stuff - Highest cost monsters that can appear are Elite Imp Overlords at 4800 (Assuming they exist) - otherwise it is 3600 for elite normal bosses (Titans, Vagrants, Queens and Teapots). If 4 times these credits are reached, the director breaks and can't spawn anything else Since the bossGroup creation is made after the spawn this is why if no Tp bosses spawn no items will drop either - Seud Category:Risk of Rain 2